Mille Lune Mille Onde
by xangels creationx
Summary: *A Thousand Moons, A Thousand Waves* Tony and Ziva go out to a new Italian resturant in town. Some Wine, a dance and a confession. *One Shot*


The song is Mille Lune Mille Onde. A thousand Moons, Thousand Waves by Andrea Boccelli. It helps if you look it up and listen to the song while you read.. it fits the mood perfectly.

This is a one Shot. Yes the song lyrics i used is in Italian. Listen to the song while you read it trust me will enhance the mood even more. Dont forget to Review it means alot to me.

* * *

_Tony and Ziva go out to a new italian resturant in town. Some Wine, a dance and a confession_

Out at the restaurant, Tony and Ziva chatted over anything but work.

"Did you like the food?" Tony tried making small talk. As the waiter took their plates away.

"It's very good Tony, I never been here before" she pointed out looking around the intimate Restaurant.

"There is even a space for dancing" She smiled at Tony

"I know" Tony responded with a smile and a small giggle.

"Do you take all your dates here" Ziva questioned taking a sip of her red wine.

Tony looked at Ziva. "Actually no" He admitted to her.

"Oh really? how come" Ziva put her glass down and dabbed her lips with the napkin.

"Because I wanted to take you here" he smiled at her.

The light in the room dimmed and a calm beat and guitars faded into the atmosphere.

Ziva closed her eyes, taking in the music. Tony arose from his seat and approached her, holding out his hand.

Ziva accepted and Tony led her to the dance floor. Where older couples were already slow dancing

Tony pulled Ziva close as the fell into step placing her right hand on his shoulder and his left on his hand, and the man with the velvet voice started to sing...

_Svegliati amore mio, che la notte e' gia' vieni qua fra le mie mani, nasce il pensare al passato, quanta nebbia c'e' la'.Stringimi e parlami ancora, e vedrai si rivivra'._

Tony counted his steps in his head, making sure not to step on Ziva's feet. He felt nervous, but happy. He was dancing with his best friend, his partner the one he knew his heart belonged too.

He looked at Ziva, her eyes were closed. She was letting him lead, but there was a permanent smile on her face. In silence they continued to dance.

_Legami con i capelli il mia onda scendi dentro che ormai io sono il mare. Questo brivido ti sciogliera'__._

Ziva opened her eyes, and smiled at Tony. She bit her lip, there was one thing her mind was telling her to do and she was trying so hard to hold back.

_Parlami, abbracciami, scivola, azzurra luna._

Tony pulled her closer; he pushed her hair behind her ear. Her hair, he thought felt so silky between his rough fingers.

Foglie e il viento ci porta, siamo ali verso il blu. Stringimi e lasciate andare, il mio viento ora sei tu.

Ziva let go of Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony gently placed his arms around her waist.

Legami con i capelli il cuore. Tu mia onda scendi dentro me.

Tony reached up with his right hand and gently placed it on Ziva's cheek.

His hand was warm; the feeling just gave her butterflies. He smiled at her as he trailed her lips gently with his finger.

Stringimi che ormai noi siamo il mare. Questo brivido ti sciolgera'.

Ziva reached for his hand, still managing to stay in step of the music.

E le notti fuggono, Scivolo lune, mille onde, che attraversano il nostro mare

Tony lowered his head, bringing it closer. Tony and Ziva connected in a kiss as the violins and pianos played.

Legami con i capelli il brivido ti sciogliera'.

the couples around them continued to dance around them, pointing and smiling at the young couple and their love.

Ziva and tony had stopped dancing, they stood together doing the one thing their heart told each other to do.

As the last notes came. Tony and Ziva came apart realizing they were still standing in the middle of the dance floor. With everyone looking at them.

"I love you, Ziva David, I can't Live without you" Tony confessed

The music stopped. Ziva looked at Tony "I love you too Tony".

"I was hoping you would say that Ziva" Tony's voice was full of excitement.

He smiled at her, getting down on one knee. Ziva watched as he reached in his pocket but didn't show her what it was yet.

His hand was balled up in a fist; he took a moment to collect his thoughts. Since he had a lot of time to think about things, how he wanted things, and how he wanted her.

He took her hand and held it and started to say.

"From the first time I met you, my heart told me you were the one. We been through so much, and we always had each other's back. We have been through things that everyday people couldn't even imagine. You always had a special place in my heart, Ziva and when I said I couldn't live without you I meant it."

Tony stopped for a moment to look at her reaction. "Tony, I..." Ziva started to say.

"Ziva" he paused and opened his hand a revealed a ring. Ziva gasped she looked around the room to see everyone watching.

" I love you, so much" his words were shaky he was starting to think maybe this isn't what she wanted even though she had said time before she wanted something permanent.

"Will you marry me, Ziva David" his heart was full of warmth. He had finally asked her. He had put all the cards on the table all he had to do was wait for Ziva to accept.

Ziva paused; it took her a moment to think the question through. Memories of being together, Tony being her knight in shining NCIS armor saving her in Somalia, they had their rough moments, but they always had each other's back.

She loved tony, he was the one who showed her how to feel again, how to laugh, how to find herself and even on her worst day he was always at her side.

"Ziva" Tony brought her back to reality. He was now standing in front of her holding the ring.

"Tony, I…" she watched tony hold his breath. She caressed his cheek with her hand and whispered to him.

"You are my million moons and my thousand waves, you are in my heart and my thoughts always, and I love you. And yes Tony DiNozzo I will marry you" she said with a smile.

Tony's hand shook between his excitement and his nerves he slid the ring on her finger.

Tony hugged her, laughing "she said yes!" he announced to the restaurant of people. Clapping and shouting had filled the building in celebration.

They laughed with each other. As tony let his embraces go enough to be looking at her.

"Good, because I can't live without you" he flashed a DiNozzo smile. "Either could I" she smiled back kissing him.

**Fade to Black**

Please Review it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy when you do. Grazie!


End file.
